Cicatriz
by Rainy Lady
Summary: "Sólo cicatrices que no desaparecen".- Cada marca en su cuerpo tiene una historia que contar. Hinata ha tenido una vida difícil, pero Sasuke está dispuesto a cambiar eso. "Dame una oportunidad". Y puede ser que él sane la herida en su corazón. Two-Shot
1. Capítulo I

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. El Uchiha es de Hinata, y la Hyuga es de Sasuke, aunque a veces Gaara quiera quitársela. La historia sí es mía. :3**

* * *

><p>Esta historia viene a formar parte de una colección que pienso escribir inspirándome en las canciones de <em>Kudai<em>. Aún no decido si todas serán de esta pareja, pero estoy segura que serán de _Naruto_ y tendrán a _Hinata_ como protagonista. Será un Two-Shot, ya que parecía alargarse mucho. Aunque creo que el Capítulo II estará situado tiempo después, quizás algo así como un Epílogo. Espero disfruten de ella y no se confundan demasiado.

* * *

><p><em>"Sólo cicatrices que no desaparecen".- Cada marca en su cuerpo tiene una historia que contar. Hinata ha tenido una vida difícil, pero Sasuke está dispuesto a cambiar eso. "Dame una oportunidad". Y puede ser que él sane la herida en su corazón.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>|[ ~ Cicatriz ~ ]|<strong>

* * *

><p>Pega su espalda a la fría pared de ladrillo. Respira una, dos, tres veces. Su pecho sube y baja con fuerza. Aprieta con contra sí la pequeña maleta. Está empapada de los pies a la cabeza, con la ropa pegada a cada curva de su cuerpo, temblando por el frío. Sus ojos miran desesperadamente a través de la oscuridad, deseando no ver más sombras donde sólo hay vacío. Suspira una vez más y ruega que las lágrimas se detengan.<p>

-Con que estabas aquí.- susurra una voz, cerca; demasiado cerca. Ella se pega más al muro, queriendo desaparecer a través de él. –Se buena niña.- cada vez más cerca, a punto de rozarla. –Prometo tratarte bien, _muñeca_.- su silueta ahora le resulta visible.

-N-No.- ruega ella. Recuperando las fuerzas para huir de nuevo. –V-Váyase.-

Y sus piernas vuelven a moverse. Corre. Corre como nunca antes lo hizo. Como quizás jamás vuelva a hacerlo. Él también corre, persiguiéndola. Le pisa los talones, le murmura cosas que prefiere no escuchar, le insiste en lo _bien_ que van a pasarla esa noche. Ella aún llora, incapaz de saber qué hacer, a dónde ir. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarla y si grita nadie le hará caso.

Ya está cansada de gritar, de llorar. Quiere hacerlo, pero eso no cambiará _nada_. Después de todo, ese es su _destino_.

Una mano la sujeta con violencia del brazo. Su cuerpo es arrastrado hacia un rincón oscuro de la desierta avenida. Su espalda choca contra un nuevo muro. Un par de ojos oscuros la desvisten con la mirada, un par de manos la acarician bajo la ropa mojada, una cadera se presiona contra la suya y son los labios de ese sujeto los que acallan sus sollozos.

-Eres _mía_.- murmura él, deleitándose con el sabor de su blanco cuello, la textura de su suave piel, ese delicioso cuerpo que se retuerce bajo el suyo.

Vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez ella lo muerde. La suelta entre maldiciones, palabras a las que ella está acostumbrada. Palabras que ya no la lastiman.

Nuevamente es sujetada. Y se reprocha ser tan lenta, tan _débil_. Él está molesto y ella lo sabe. Le ha mordido y se lo hará pagar. No le conoce. No sabe su nombre, de dónde viene o a dónde va. Él tampoco sabe nada de ella, por eso la llama _muñeca_; esa noche ella es una _muñeca de trapo_ en las manos de un nuevo dueño, el _juguete_ de alguien…

Una, dos, tres bofetadas. Cae al suelo y él la sujeta del cabello. Estampa sus labios contra los suyos violentamente. La muerde. Ella siente el sabor a sangre en ese beso. Sangre y lágrimas. Metálico y salado. _Dolor_. Y lo escucha reírse, mientras la toma del brazo y le pone nuevamente de pie. Ella tiembla de frío, de miedo. Luces cercanas se encienden. Se escucha la sirena de una patrulla. Él se distrae y ella corre otra vez.

Cruza la calle sin mirar atrás y él vuelve a seguirla. Un auto le cierra el paso y la puerta se abre hacia ella. –Sube.- ordena aquella voz. Y ella obedece.

-G-Gracias.- murmura, insegura de sus propias palabras.

El muchacho la mira de reojo. Ella se estremece. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta, acelerando el vehículo.

-H-Hinata.- responde. Ambas manos contra el pecho.

-Encenderé la calefacción.- su voz es fría, distante, pero a ella la inunda una calidez desconocida.

-G-Gracias.- repite, esta vez más convencida.

Él la mira de nuevo. A simple vista puede percatarse de su juventud y belleza, pero no es eso lo que capta su atención. No, no lo es. Ella tiene una expresión triste. Sus ojos color perla carecen de vida, a pesar de los matices lavandas que se mezclan en ellos. Le tiemblan los labios y él puede ver las marcas en ellos. Su mejilla está amoratada y se nota que ha llorado por varias horas. Se encuentra totalmente empapada y el cabello se le pega al rostro.

-¿Tienes a dónde ir?- cuestiona. Ella agacha el rostro.

-E-Estaré b-bien.- murmura, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

No recibe respuesta de su salvador. Y le mira, por vez primera le mira. Su piel es tan blanca como la suya propia. Su rostro es delicado, fino, como el de un _ángel_. Tiene el cabello negro y rebelde, demasiado negro. Sus ojos son profundos, oscuros, _interesantes. _Un aura misteriosa rodea su ser. Y ella quiere saber quién es, qué hace, por qué la ha salvado. Pero no tiene el valor de preguntar.

Continúan el viaje en silencio. Mirándose re reojo cuando creen que el otro no se da cuenta. Ella sonríe un poco, sintiéndose segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él también lo hace, aunque desconoce totalmente el motivo. Hay algo en ella que le intriga, que lo inquieta, que lo _atrae_.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quince, veinte minutos? ¿A dónde se dirigen? Una a una las preguntas se amontonan en su mente, pero las palabras mueren en sus labios.

-Llegamos.- él detiene el coche y la mira. Ella desvía la mirada, avergonzada.

Escucha la puerta de él abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente. Antes de pensar a dónde han llegado, él se encuentra de su lado, abriendo la puerta para que baje.

-Esta es mi casa.- él se encoge de hombros y extiende la mano para ayudarla. Ella la toma con cierto temor.

Los ojos color perla de Hinata miran curiosamente la fachada de aquella morada. Es una casa de estilo tradicional, con colores claros y algunas plantas verdes en el exterior. _Un hogar muy bonito para una buena persona_, se atreve a pensar. Entonces, ¿qué hace ella ahí? No logra entenderlo y él no le da explicación alguna.

Él abre la puerta y le dice que pase; nuevamente, ella le obedece. Lo observa quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero junto a la puerta, le imita sin saber la razón. Él asiente y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa divertida. Hinata se sonroja.

-Ven conmigo.- habla de nuevo, con su voz menos dura.

Camina a unos pasos de él, con la vista en el piso y los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Sasuke!- grita una voz desde el interior de aquella habitación: la cocina. –Me tomé la libertad de preparar la cena.- la voz de la chica es alegre, divertida. Ella casi puede jurar que sonríe.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, Sakura?- pregunta el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en el rostro.

-Te estaba esperando.- susurra ella, dolida. –Sasuke, yo…-

Entonces, la alegre muchacha repara en la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación. Ambas se miran, curiosas.

-¿Quién es ella?- cuestiona Sakura.

Hinata se ha percatado de lo bonita que es la muchacha. Tiene el cabello corto y de color rosa, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes brillan sin igual, y se iluminan aún más cuando sonríe.

-Vete a casa.- responde Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Está lloviendo.- dice ella, desilusionada. Una bocina se escucha en el exterior.

-Tu taxi ha llegado.- Sakura abre los ojos, sorprendida. Hinata pasa los ojos de uno a otro, preocupada.

-No he pedido uno.- la muchacha intenta sonreír, pero le resulta imposible.

-Yo lo hice.- el silencio se instala en la habitación. La bocina suena de nuevo.

Sakura suspira. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no las dejará salir. No delante de él. Le dirige una sonrisa triste a Hinata antes de marcharse. La ojiperla se estremece, angustiada. ¿Qué pasa entre esos dos? ¿Por qué la muchacha parecía tan triste? ¿Por qué él estaba tan molesto? De repente, se preguntó si ella sería la causa de todo aquello.

-Pediré algo para comer.- anuncia el ojinegro, tomando el teléfono.

-E-Ella…- logra decir. Él la mira, divertido. –E-Ella h-ha c-cocinado.- sus mejillas se han enrojecido. Debería aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de otros.

-Te diré algo.- su voz es nuevamente fría. –Sakura no sabe cocinar.- y él sonríe.

Hinata permanece de pie a mitad de la habitación. Escucha a Sasuke, su salvador, hablando por teléfono en alguna otra parte de la casa, quizás en la sala. Se acerca a la estufa y observa el guisado de la pelirrosa, sin poder identificar realmente lo que es. Sin embargo, la mesa puesta para dos personas le oprime el corazón. No los conoce, no sabe nada de ellos, pero el cariño que la tal Sakura profesaba por el chico era real. Tan real como que ella estaba ahí todavía.

-Hinata.- ella se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. –Sígueme.- y desaparece tras la puerta de nuevo. Ella suspira y camina lentamente por donde él se ha ido.

Al salir de la cocina se pregunta, una vez más, qué estará pasando por la cabeza de ese chico. Pero sigue sin hacer preguntas, quizás por miedo a conocer las respuestas. Sube la escalera algo mortificada, sintiéndose torpe e insignificante. Él abre la puerta de la que reconoce como su habitación. Sasuke la ha llevado hasta su recámara y ahora la mira divertido.

-Toma esto.- dice, alargándole un par de prendas masculinas. –Dúchate y baja para cenar.- ella asiente, sonriendo levemente.

Antes que él salga de la habitación y cierre la puerta, ella le llama. –S-Sasuke.- y su voz no le parece tan molesta al muchacho. –G-Gracias.- el nombrado sonríe de nuevo y desaparece, dejándola sola.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hinata baja la escalera con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke le ha dejado unos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta y una sudadera, así como un par de cómodos zapatos, así que no tendrá problema con la ropa. Vuelve a la cocina, donde lo encuentra sentado a la mesa, visiblemente aburrido.

-S-Sasuke.- le llama ella, en un murmullo. Él alza la mirada y sus ojos negros la recorren de arriba abajo. Ella se estremece levemente, pero vuelve a sonreír. –L-Lo s-siento.-

Sasuke no sabe a qué se refiere la muchacha, la razón de su disculpa, su vergüenza; pero tampoco le da importancia. Hinata se sienta a la mesa, aún avergonzada y se dispone a comer. El ojinegro la imita y la cena transcurre en un agradable silencio. No puede evitar pensar en lo molesto que hubiese sido aquello si Sakura se hubiera quedado.

-Te he preparado una habitación.- dice él, recogiendo los platos sucios. –Subiendo, a la derecha.-

-N-No es n-necesario.- dice ella, ocultando su rostro.

-Segunda puerta.- señala el muchacho, ignorando sus palabras.

Hinata suspira. Si de algo está segura en este momento, es que a Sasuke poco le importa su opinión. Asiente y se pone de pie. Mira la espalda de Sasuke una última vez y sale de ahí, dispuesta a subir la escalera y encontrar la dichosa habitación que el chico le ha indicado. Cuando lo hace, se acuesta en la cama y cubre su cuerpo con las mantas. Un quejido escapa de su pecho y algunas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente se queda dormida.

En la cocina, Sasuke se pregunta muchas cosas sobre esa chica. Hinata… _Hyuga_. Él sabe quién es, la ha visto muchas veces. No quiere admitir que la ha seguido un par de veces hasta aquella cafetería donde trabaja la ojiperla, que se ha sentado lo suficientemente cerca para observar su sonrisa, que su corazón se agita al escuchar su risa. Tampoco desea pensar, en ese momento, en el odio y los celos que se apoderan de su persona cada vez que la ve con ese chico de cabello castaño, cuando le sonríe al tipo rubio o cuando besa a aquel moreno. No, no quiere recordar nada de eso. Al menos, no esta noche.

**—****ஐ**** —**

Hinata se mueve entre las mantas. Su frente se perla en sudor y sus pestañas comienzan a humedecerse. Su corazón se acelera y, aunque sabe que todo es un _sueño_, el miedo se apodera de ella. Intenta despertar, se roza las mejillas, se abraza a sí misma, pero nada parece funcionar. Cada vez se encuentra más lejos de la superficie, justo al final del abismo.

-No.- ruega, en un vago intento de alejar sus sueños. _La sonrisa en los labios del hombre no desaparece. _–Por favor.- insiste, sollozando. _Él le coloca un dedo en los labios y besa su frente, al tiempo que una mano se cuela por debajo de su vestido. _–N-No.- suplica de nuevo. _Una lengua se desliza por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. _–N-No me toque.- murmura la muchacha, estremeciéndose. _El hombre ríe, divertido, emocionado, excitado. Sus caderas chocan violentamente contra las de ella. Hinata grita, pero unos labios le impiden emitir algún otro sonido. _–M-Me d-duele.- lloriquea ella, soltando un grito desgarrador. _La silueta comienza a disolverse en su mente. _-¡No!- grita, levantándose violentamente de la cama.

Sus ojos se abren y se lleva la mano a la boca. Sólo era un _sueño_, una _pesadilla_, un _recuerdo_. Siente ese dolor en el pecho debido a los sollozos contenidos. Lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Se abraza con más fuerza, se estremece, ahoga gritos, se clava las uñas. Sin embargo, el dolor sigue ahí.

Sasuke permanece detrás de la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso hacia el interior. Está sorprendido, asustado, preocupado. Un torrente de emociones le recorre el cuerpo y le nublan los sentidos. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, arrogante, distante, frío, por primera vez no sabe qué hacer. Toma el pomo de la puerta silenciosamente, pero no tiene el valor de cruzar el umbral y ofrecer consuelo a la joven. Se lleva una mano al rostro, incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

Pega su espalda a la pared y deja que su cuerpo se resbale hasta tocar el piso. Oculta el rostro entre las piernas flexionadas y sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos. Sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios apretados, su pensar ocupado únicamente por los sollozos de Hinata, quien se ha hundido en una desesperación que le desgarra el alma a ambos. Definitivamente, esta se había convertido en una larga noche.

**—****ஐ**** —**

Hinata sale de la cama después de otra noche en vela. Desliza la sudadera por su cabeza y se abraza con fuerza, deseando que todo vuelva a la normalidad, que sea como antes. Coloca una mano en la puerta y la otra en el pomo, girándolo sin hacer ruido. Suelta un suspiro cansado, pero no espera ver lo que ve.

-¿E-E-Estuviste…?- comienza ella, titubeando.

-Sí.- la respuesta de Sasuke es un murmullo ronco.

-L-Lo s-sien…- ella desvía la mirada mientras habla, confusa.

-No.- interrumpe él, levantándose del suelo y mirándola con seriedad. -¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Hinata se muerde el labio. Sasuke permanece de pie, ante ella, en silencio. Ninguno emite sonido alguno, ninguno se mueve. Sus corazones se agitan con violencia. Él no puede resistirlo y le toca la mejilla con la mano, ella tiembla levemente. El Uchiha se aparta y gira su cuerpo. –Te espero abajo.- y su figura se pierde al final de la escalera.

El desayuno transcurre en un silencio incómodo. Ambos tienen preguntas para el otro, él más que ella, pero ninguno dice nada. Nuevamente es Sasuke quien se arriesga a hablar, algo que no acostumbra hacer.

-¿Volverás a casa?- la incógnita flota en el aire. Ella finalmente niega. –Quédate aquí, entonces.- y ella le observa, silenciosa, agradecida, confundida, nerviosa. _¿Qué son todas esas emociones?_

-Y-Yo…- Hinata desvía la mirada. -¿P-Por q-qué?- cierra los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

-Me gustas.- Sasuke se da cuenta de sus palabras y se pone de pie. Antes que Hinata pueda decir algo, él ha desaparecido.

La Hyuga permanece sentada a la mesa, jugando con su comida un poco más. "_Me gustas_", se repite en su mente. Ella no puede evitar preguntarse qué significa realmente aquello. Muchas veces le han dicho esas dos palabras, todas antes de… No, no pensará en ello. Sasuke no es de ese _tipo_ de personas, ¿o sí?

Es la última vez que lo ve en el día, pues el muchacho no baja para la cena. Después de todo, parece que ha dicho algo que no debía.

**—****ஐ**** —**

Sasuke se levanta torpemente del sofá, pensando en el momento donde se quedó dormido. Afuera llueve de nuevo, pero él no tiene frío. Enciende la luz y corre escaleras arriba. Hinata grita nuevamente, como cada noche desde hace una semana. Llega ante la puerta y se pregunta qué debe hacer. Aún no entiende todo, tampoco sabe si algún día lo hará. Ella no dice nada nunca. Él no la presiona para que lo haga.

"_Sólo son pesadillas_", había dicho una vez ella, ocultando su rostro. "_Sólo… pesadillas_". Pero él ya no le creía. Algo le había sucedido a la Hinata alegre, cariñosa, risueña que él había conocido, algo muy malo.

-Hace dos años te conocí.- murmuró a la nada. –Y hubo algo en ti…- los sollozos aumentan del otro lado. –Te seguía, te miraba, moría de celos…- ella sigue quejándose, llorando, gritando. -¿Qué quieres que haga, Hinata?- golpea la pared con el puño. -¿Qué _demonios_ pasa contigo?-

Y, por primera vez, gira la perilla y entra. Los ojos de Hinata se abren por la impresión, se cubre la boca para no gritar de nuevo. Él enciende la luz y la contempla en silencio. Las lágrimas se deslizan por las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, quien niega con la cabeza y aferra con más fuerza la manta. Él se acerca y ella trata de retroceder, pegando cada vez más su espalda a la pared.

-No son sólo pesadillas.- dice él, ignorando los tartamudeos de la chica. –Deja de mentir.-

-N-No m-miento.- murmura.

Sasuke se sienta en la cama y suspira, llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz. Ella le mira curiosa, aún oculta tras la cobija. –Es suficiente.- dice él, con su tono cortante de siempre. Le arrebata la manta, a pesar de las constantes quejas de la chica y las nuevas lágrimas que empapan su rostro. –Sal de la cama.- ordena y ella ahoga un sollozo. –Ahora, Hinata.- ella se mueve lentamente, se abraza con fuerza y desvía la mirada.

El Uchiha la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia sí, ocultándola en su pecho. Ella abre los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. Finalmente ella corresponde, abraza al muchacho por la cintura y vuelve a llorar. Él le ofrece más de lo que pensó podría recibir alguna vez.

-Desvístete.- le ordena y ella se paraliza entre sus brazos. _Quizás Sasuke también es de ese tipo de personas. _Ella asiente y se aparta de él, sacándose la sudadera despacio. Él la contempla en silencio. _Después de todo, Hinata siempre ha sido un juguete para los hombres_. La ojiperla se saca la camiseta y comienza a quitarse los pantalones deportivos, en ningún momento le mira. Sin embargo, siente los oscuros ojos clavados en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y eso no le gusta, porque sabe que no es digna de su mirada.

_Ella jamás será digna de nada._

Sasuke cierra las manos en puños y se muerde la lengua. En sus ojos negros comienza a destellar un color rojizo, producto de la furia. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa rota. Se acerca a Hinata y nuevamente la atrae hacia él, ella está completamente helada. Los dedos del Uchiha le acarician el cuello, la espalda, los hombros. Ella se estremece y algunas lágrimas inundan sus ojos. Él la aparta lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara y le besa la frente.

-¿Quién ha sido?- pregunta y ella le mira sin comprender. –Dímelo.- suplica en un susurro que a ella le rompe el corazón.

Y Hinata lo entiende todo. Sasuke Uchiha sólo desea ayudarla y cuando dijo "_me gustas_" no lo hizo con mala intensión. Sonríe tristemente y se atreve a tocarle el rostro. Él niega y la mira suplicante, la furia contenida aún atormentándole.

-E-Estas.- dice ella, señalando las pequeñas marcas que adornan su brazo. –S-Son d-de m-mi p-padre.- él asiente, tocando con sus dedos las cicatrices que ella le indica. –E-Estas s-son d-de N-Neji.- ella se toca el vientre, y él puede sentir que alguna vez la chica tuvo dos costillas rotas. –I-Íbamos a c-casarnos.- admite ella, en un susurro. –E-Es m-mi p-primo.- Sasuke asiente y vuelve a buscar su mirada, pero ella la aparta. –Q-Quemaduras d-de c-cigarrillo.- los dedos de Hinata se deslizan por las pequeñas marcas en sus muslos. –N-Naruto. M-Mi p-primer n-novio.-

Sasuke vuelve a morderse la lengua. _Naruto._ Él le conoce. Es ese chico rubio al que Hinata le sonreía cuando comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería, cuando él empezó a interesarse en ella. Naruto le había invitado a ese pequeño lugar después de ir a hacer unas compras. Y ambos se habían prendado de la chica. Jamás imaginó que el idiota de su amigo saldría con ella y mucho menos que la lastimaría.

-M-Me n-negué a t-tener r-relaciones c-con e-él.- Hinata se encogió de hombros. –K-Kiba.- Sasuke admira la que alguna vez fue una cortada profunda a la mitad de la espalda. –C-Con u-una b-botella.- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. –N-No t-tenía g-ganas d-de s-seguir l-la f-fiesta.- sonrió tristemente. El Uchiha se limitó a asentir, clara señal de comprensión. –E-Estas s-son m-mías.-

Sasuke pasó sus ojos por todas aquellas cicatrices lentamente. Las que ella señalaba eran aruños y cortadas que se extendían por sus tobillos, muslos, caderas y parte de los brazos. Pudo reconocer algunas recientes por el color, seguro de cuando se clavaba las uñas para no gritar. –C-Cuando t-tenía t-trece…- él la miró a la cara y ella se mostró avergonzada. –Y-Yo… T-Traté d-de s-suicidarme.- las palabras flotaron alrededor de Sasuke y la verdad lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios como un acto reflejo. Y no le importó que sonara estúpido, desinteresado.

-M-Mi p-padre m-me o-odia.- sollozó ella. –D-Dice q-que l-le q-quite a m-mamá.- secó sus lágrimas torpemente. –C-Comenzó a g-golpearme c-cuando t-tenía c-cuatro.- él asintió, deseando tener a ese hombre delante suya y darle una buena lección. –T-Tuve u-un a-aborto a l-los d-doce.- ella se acaricia las marcas en las muñecas.

-¿Qué?- interrumpió el Uchiha, sorprendido.

-Y o-otro a l-los q-quince.- le miró temerosa, sabiendo lo que pensaba de ella. –A-Ambos d-de N-Neji.-

-¿Él te golpeó la otra noche?- preguntó el ojinegro, acariciando nuevamente su mejilla. La marca casi había desaparecido.

-N-No.- respondió, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. –N-No s-sé q-quién f-fue.- Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo. –U-Un t-tipo m-me s-siguió.- se encogió de hombros. –S-Siempre e-es a-así.-

-¿Siempre?- le sujetó el rostro y la obligó a mirarle. Ella cerró los ojos al aceptar aquellas palabras dichas por ella misma. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-H-Hace m-mucho t-tiempo…- comenzó, dolida. -…s-soy u-una m-muñeca.- Sasuke la estrechó contra sí, incapaz de creer todo aquello. –S-Soy s-sólo u-un j-juguete.- lloró ella. –E-Es m-mi d-destino.-

¿Destino? No, eso era mentira. Ella no debía seguir soportando ese dolor. Desde ese momento odiaba a todos aquellos que alguna vez se atrevieron a tocarla, a humillarla, a lastimarla. Quería buscar a su padre, a su primo, a esos dichosos novios que debieron protegerla, y hacerlos pedazos.

-No lo es.- dijo por fin, secando sus lágrimas.

-¿P-Por q-qué m-me a-ayudaste?- preguntó ella, apartándose para volver a vestirse.

-Yo también te he seguido.- reconoció por fin. –Te vi en esa cafetería hace dos años, por eso aún voy.- Hinata le sonrió suavemente, animándolo a continuar. –No sabía más que tu nombre, pero aún así…- cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez en un vago intento de recuperar la compostura. –Parecías asustada cuando cruzaste esa calle.- ella sintió, dándole la razón. -¿Intentó…?- no encontró su voz para terminar la pregunta. No podía simplemente pensar que alguien se atreviera a lastimarla de esa manera, aunque ahora sabía lo cierto que era.

Hinata asintió y Sasuke desvió la mirada. Entonces, ¿por qué ella parecía más aliviada ahora?

-C-Creo q-que d-debo i-irme.- habló la ojiperla. –H-He c-causado d-demasiado p-problemas y-ya.-

-No.- el Uchiha la encaró de nuevo. –No puedes irte.- ella le interrogó con su mirada. –Quédate conmigo. Yo…-

-N-No.- susurró ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Dame una oportunidad.- ambos se miraron en silencio, completamente confundidos por la extraña situación. Sasuke no creía lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, Hinata no quería aceptar aquello. –Sólo una.- y las palabras volvieron a salir solas.

Cuando los brazos del Uchiha la envolvieron de nuevo, ella pudo entender que a él realmente no le importaban todas esas marcas que desfiguraban su cuerpo.

Cuando le pedía una oportunidad, la Hyuga pudo darse cuenta de la sinceridad en aquellos ojos oscuros.

Porque cuando los labios de Sasuke tocaron los suyos, su corazón dio un vuelco y se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Y cuando le correspondió sintió por vez primera una sensación de seguridad.

Y es que ese beso parecía comenzar a sanar la herida más profunda de Hinata, aquella que se encontraba en su _corazón. _


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hey! Me tomé la libertad de crear una **comunidad SasuHina en Facebok**. Todos los que se encuentren en formar parte de ella, sólo deben acceder a mi **profile **y después a mi **Homepage. **¡Ah! Y otra cosa, para los que necesiten ayuda con la corrección de sus escritos, ahora soy Beta =)

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatriz<strong>

— • • • —

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos años después…<strong>

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿no? Aunque no es sólo cuestión de tiempo, sino también de cariño, comprensión y, principalmente, amor. Y eso Hinata Hyuga lo sabe mejor que nadie.

La habitación comienza a iluminarse lentamente, pues las cortinas han quedado mal cerradas, y ahora la luz proveniente del sol se cuela a través de la ventana. Hinata se cubre el rostro, deseando dormir un poco más, pero ahora le resulta imposible. Talla sus ojos con cuidado y disimula un bostezo. Acaricia, aún con los ojos cerrados, el lugar vacío a su lado. Frunce el ceño y tuerce los labios, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

Han pasado exactamente dos años desde aquella lluviosa noche donde él la salvó. Las razones que el Uchiha le dio para hacerla, principalmente aquella donde le decía que la quería, habían bastando para que ella accediera a darle la oportunidad que, en un acto reflejo, él le pedía. Y ahora, tanto tiempo después, no se arrepentía de ello.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó, abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. -¿Dónde se ha metido?- salió de la cama y buscó a tientas el interruptor. –No está aquí.- eso era algo obvio, seguro, pero a ella no le importaba decirlo.

Sasuke Uchiha le había enseñado muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Ahora hablaba más y mejor, aunque cuando estaba muy nerviosa volvía a ser la chica tímida de antes. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sintiendo su larga cabellera azabache rozarle el hombro izquierdo. _¿Dónde se había metido Sasuke?_ El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y abajo no se escuchaba sonido alguno.

-¿Habrá ido a trabajar?- se preguntó a sí misma. –No, hoy es sábado.- recordó. Se encogió de hombros y salió silenciosamente.

Baja las escaleras poniendo un especial cuidado en la tarea. Si se cayera de nuevo, Sasuke seguro se preocuparía mucho. Y no es para menos, aunque lleva dos años viviendo en esa casa, aún sigue olvidándose de los lugares donde hay escalones. Tal vez Sasuke deba entender que sus piernas le fallan de vez en cuando, y que no tiene nada que ver el que ella sea tan distraída. ¿No es así?

-Sasuke.- le llama de nuevo, pero sólo el silencio la recibe. Entra a la cocina con paso firme, sintiéndose en un filme de terror. Sólo faltaría que alguien se parara detrás de ella y la apretara contra su pecho. Y parece que hoy no es su día de suerte, pues eso es exactamente lo que ocurre. Y, para no salir de papel, ella grita con fuerza y cierra los ojos.

-Tonta.- susurra Sasuke en su oído, entre serio y burlesco. Ella se lleva una mano al pecho y suelta un largo suspiro, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-N-No lo hagas de nuevo.- susurra, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Él le sonríe juguetonamente, girándola para mirarla a la casa. -¿Q-Qué…?- su voz es apenas un murmullo y eso a él le encanta. Porque le recuerda que ella sigue siendo tímida, dulce, tierna e inocente; aunque su vida hubiera sido un calvario cuando se hablaron por vez primera.

-Te amo.- Hinata le mira y sus labios tiemblan, porque aún no se acostumbra a eso, a él, a su cariño.

-Sasuke…- susurra despacio, con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

Sus labios se juntan lentamente, en un beso que para ambos significa demasiado. Porque el siempre es cariñoso cuando la besa, cuando la abraza, cuando le hace el amor. Y ella ya no teme estar con él en ninguno de esos momentos, porque ahora ella misma desea cada caricia, cada roce, cada emoción. Y su corazón se vuelve loco y cree que morirá por la felicidad.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- pregunta él, separándose de su boca. Y ella se sonroja, sabiendo para quien va la pregunta.

_Cuatro meses_. Ese es el tiempo que ella tiene de embarazo. Hace dos meses comenzó a sentirse extraña y, después de una _innecesaria_ visita al médico, como lo dijo Hinata, ambos se enteraron de la noticia: estaban esperando un bebé. Los ojos de la ojiperla se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar al doctor decir aquello y algunos escalofríos la hicieron estremecer. Sasuke lo notó, pero no quiso cuestionarla frente al médico, quien le miraba preocupado.

La Hyuga temía la reacción del Uchiha, pues su experiencia con los _embarazos no deseados_ no era del todo buena. Le había tomado a Sasuke varias horas convencerla de que aquello estaba bien, que no estaba molesto y que realmente deseaba tener un bebé con ella, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Y Hinata disfrutaba cada día de espera, quizás porque en algún momento pensó que no sería capaz de embarazarse de nuevo.

-Sasuke.- le llamó ella. -¿E-Eres f-feliz?- no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta cuando le vio sonreír. El muchacho enarcó una ceja y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola posesivamente.

-Sólo cuando estás conmigo.- y ella soltó una pequeña risa, de esas que él tanto amaba.

-Te quiero.- susurró ella, cerrando los ojos. Él sonríe, creyendo en aquellas palabras.

El camino ha sido complicado hasta ahora, pero ambos han buscado la forma de seguir adelante. De vez en cuando Hinata tiene un mal sueño, pero siempre están los brazos de Sasuke para protegerla y sus labios para decirle cuanto la adora. En ocasiones la Hyuga juega con el cuchillo mientras cocina, pero luego recuerda que el Uchiha se molestará si vuelve a lastimarse, y ella no soportaría ver sus ojos vacíos de nuevos. Hay días que el pelinegro está de malas, aunque la ojiperla ha aprendido a solucionar eso con su risa.

El cuarto que alguna vez ocupó Hinata, ahora está preparándose para la llegada de su primer bebé. Ella quiere pintar el cuarto de rosa, pero él dice que debe ser azul. Ninguno sabe si tiene la razón o no, pero no cede ante la decisión del otro. Ella compra peluches y teje por la tarde; él ha decidido buscar por las tiendas ropas amarillas y de colores neutros, y se sienta a mirar las agujas ir y venir entre los dedos de su chica.

Ha sido difícil, sí. Principalmente al comienzo, pero parece que las cosas marchan mejor en estos momentos. Hinata ha aprendido muchas cosas de él y siente deseos de vivir cada mañana. Sasuke intenta hacerla feliz y lleva la relación al paso que ella puede aceptar. La Hyuga aún desconoce que el Uchiha le ha comprado un bonito anillo de compromiso, él sigue inseguro sobre la respuesta que la muchacha le dará. Lo que Sasuke no sabe, es que Hinata desea pasar con él toda su vida.

Y hay algo que ninguno de los dos sabe aún, y eso es que el cuarto debería ser azul… Pero también rosa… Que necesitarán más peluches, más ropas… Y es que Hinata espera dos bebés, un niño y una niña. Dos infantes que se robarán sus noches y los mantendrán en vela durante horas, pero que terminarán por devolver la luz a la vida de la ojiperla y que harán al ojinegro el hombre más feliz del planeta. Dos pequeñas criaturitas que terminarán por sanar las heridas que aún están cicatrizando.

Porque Sasuke y Hinata están creciendo como personas aún. Y la vida tiene mucho que ofrecerles. Y si están juntos, nada más importa.


End file.
